Many individuals have found it desirable to record their activities, hobbies, events, and film productions. Conventionally, cameras are mounted in a fixed position, allowing only a certain field of view of any one direction at a time. Problems with many conventional camera mount systems is that they leave the camera locked/facing one direction with no simplified method for changing the camera angle/direction to obtain different angles of footage. Many camera mount systems have locking mechanisms, thumb screws, ball joints and other components that must be adjusted or manipulated with two hands to alter the camera orientation. In order to change the camera angle, the user must loosen the locking mechanisms, readjusting the camera angle and then tightening the locking mechanisms.
Some mount systems provide a mounting point that leaves the camera facing n degrees from where the camera is intended, which means having to use extra parts or components to obtain the correct camera angle/direction, in relation to how it is being mounted/affixed. Under various operating conditions this is cumbersome, time consuming, and sometimes even unsafe. Though many mounts are functional with commercial success, there has been a long standing need for improvement.